Hydrofoil Crash
by FABThunderbird
Summary: For Gordon Tracy life is great. He's officially apart of the W.A.S.P team, and now testing a brand new hydrofoil craft. What could possibly go wrong ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This story is about Gordon Tracy's hydrofoil crash during his W.A.S.P days. This story is written all from Gordon's perspective. I hope you enjoy !

I do not own the Thunderbirds, I am making no profit from this story.

* * *

I could not believe it, I Gordon Tracy the first W.A.S.P pilot to test the new hydrofoil craft. Created by William Bennett, this magnificent boat is the first in the world to reach a groundbreaking top speed of 400 knots. "Alright Tracy, stop daydreaming."

"Yes Sargent." I replied. "I am bringing vessel too top speed." The boat glided like a dream across the water, only having the occasional movement of the hull lifting out of the water to allow more speed.

"Greeting Mr Tracy, it's William Bennett here. Just checking on how she is doing ?" I reached forward in the tight spaced craft and pressed the com switch.

"Like a beaut, Sir."

My Sargent replied back "Be a bit more specific Tracy. Stop sounding like you're desperate to buy it and give us a proper report."

I chuckled. "Yes Mam." I coughed to clear my throat. "Well Mr Bennett, before I was rudely interrupted."

"Funny, Tracy." Spoke the Sargent.

"And again Mam. Give me a break will you. So, anyway the boat is performing well. All system checks seem to be in order, the boat is gliding beautifully."

"Perfect." Spoke William. "I assure you that this craft will be a life saver in the nearby future. A vessel to reach anyone, anywhere in no time at all."

The Sargent coughed and said "Well we are very grateful for this opportunity. As one of the leaders of the World Aquanaut and Security Patrol. We pride any craft which protects marine life as well as saving lives around the world." I cut in saying

"Ah, Sargent that was so sentimental. I think I might cry."

"Alright Tracy, get over it." I laughed

"Hey, Mr Bennett It's quite cramped in here. A little space would be nice, I can only just move my arms."

"Well, Mr Tracy. To reach the boats full capacity speed I needed the craft to be smaller, less weight to carry." I sighed, but it was a reasonable reason. I looked over to check what speed I was gradually getting too: 200 knots. My Sargent then spoke through the radio com.

"Come on Tracy it's not too bad in there. It was the only reason why you got the opportunity to test the craft in the first place, because of your small structure."

"I'm not that small." I said in defence. "Besides you told me, you picked me because of my unique abilities, and my dedication to the W.A.S.P team." She sighed.

"No, I don't remember that. Although, I did hear you mention that whilst you were sleep talking the other night, so you must have dreamt it."

"I do not sleep talk, Sargent !" I decided to change the subject "I have just reached speed, 220 knots."

William Bennett spoke next "Excellent, how do the controls feel Mr Tracy." I tested the controls by gradually moving the joystick both left and right, the craft eased though both directions and I was pleased to confirm.

"Controls are steady and stable Mr Bennett."

"Perfect Mr Tracy, she really does look like a dream out there." I smiled. The Sargent spoke then

"Right Tracy, we will leave you now. Make sure that you radio in when you reach top speed."

"Yes Mam." I replied, looking over at the speed monitor: 290 knots. There was still a long while to go, however the peace and quiet would be nice for once. I reached over and switched the com switch off and peered out of the window in front of me. The sea looked beautiful though the tiny window. The sun gleamed across the vast ocean and the waves made that wonderful sounding, crash against the boat.

I'm looking forward to return home, and now definitely more excited to tell everyone about testing the hydrofoil craft. I cannot wait to see my brothers. The last time we had been all together was at least 5 months ago during the christmas holiday. I have however, seen Scott a couple of months ago when I took a day off to the visit him at the United States air force. We spent the morning wandering around the aircraft hangar, looking at all the new models he had been flying. After that we visited Virgil at his college, where he took us to the finest cafe in all of Denver. I saw Alan a month ago while I took a short weekend trip back home. It was spring break for Alan and he had just returned home from Wharton Academy. I decided to surprise him and hide in his closet, so when he opened his door I jumped out and scared him. His face was incredible. I scared him silly, just a shame I didn't have a camera with me. John however, I hadn't seen since christmas. We still do the occasional telephone calls, however we never seem to plan a time to properly spend together. John and I never really have anything in common, he like space and I like the ocean, but out of all my brothers I get along with him the most. He is always there for me when I'm down and he knows what to say to make me laugh. I really miss John and next week I'll be able to see him again. This time though I think that we are going to have to make a commitment to each other to spend more time together.

Moving away from my thoughts I look over at the speed monitor: 350 knots, I was almost there. I had sweat forming on my brow and whipped it off using the back of my hand, since when did it get so hot in here. I looked to the controls in front of me and saw an illuminating red button marked; air conditioning, that cannot be good, I thought and decided to radio com the Sargent and William Bennett.

"Tracy !" Spoke the Sargent "Reached top speed yet ?"

"No Sargent, there seems to be a problem with the air conditioning system."

"Getting a bit hot and bothered are you ?" the Sargent replied "Don't worry I'll inform Mr Bennett as soon as he returns from the restroom. You will probably just have to wait it out until you reach top speed."

"Copy that" I replied, shuffling uncomfortably in my seat as my sweaty uniform began to stick to the chair. I switched the com switch off and all of a sudden the boat jerked forward. My head bashed against the headrest of my seat, which cause a sudden headache to brew. I carried on pushing the joystick forward, I guess the craft would be alright once I reach top speed.

Speed monitor now read 370 knots. William Bennett now spoke through the com.

"What's going on Mr Tracy ?" I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"The air conditioning system seems to be down sir. Speed now 372 knots." The boat then jerked again, but now a loud bang echoed through the vessel.

"What was that noise Tracy ?" Now spoke the concerned Sargent. The sudden noise deafened my hearing, I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. Sweat now ran freely down my face, my hand shook as panic began to take over.

"I..I ddon't kknow." I stuttered

"Tracy!" William Bennett exclaimed "The engine has blown, stop the boat and we will come and get you!" I looked over to the speed monitor trying to process any sense of thought: 400 knots, I finally made it. The boat jerked again which caused me to lose my grip on the joystick. I grabbed for it, and pulled it towards my chest.

"Gordon, slow down !" Shrieked the Sargent.

"I'm trying !" I shouted. However, I looked over at the speed monitor and was surprised that it was still staying at 400 knots. I continued to pull the joystick, ignoring the slippery texture my sweaty hands were producing. "Breaks are unresponsive." I panicked. I was having a full blown panic attack. I don't know what to do. My Sargent then mumbled.

"Gordon. Brace for impact." Adrenaline overwhelming me, I pulled off my safety harness and stood up to look out of the tiny window. But before I could process the view of impact the boat jerked again. I tumbled falling into the control panel, I cried out out in agony as pain formed around my stomach. I heard glass smash above me and felt sharp stings of glass falling onto my head, I quickly pulled my arms over my head to protect myself. The vessel groaned loudly following by a crash of the ferocious waves of water, pouring in. Water became slippery under my shoes, I stumbled back, hopefully reaching my chair, but slipped. I was falling, I could not stop. Then pain, my back. I heard the crack as my back hit something hard. Screaming now, wanting this nightmare to end, breathing is now more difficult, controlling it was out of the question. The once, beautiful ocean was now my suffering, it is strangling me, I coughed trying to stop the water from entering my lungs. I'm drowning, I'm actually drowning.

The End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello again. Gordon is now held in the balance between life and death. How will he overcome his terrible fate ? Well you've come to the right place, enjoy !

* * *

I held onto as much oxygen as I could, whist tightly shutting my eyes. I have to get out of here to escape the icy embraces of the ocean. I'm floating now in the open. The hydrofoil craft now lays at the bottom of the ocean, broken and destroyed. It feels somewhat peaceful here and with my eyes shut it almost feels like I'm floating in space. No, this isn't right. I cannot accept this as my fate, but panicking makes it worse, I'm in so much pain. Why can't I just die already and be done with it.

"Gordon, don't you dare think like that." spoke an all too familiar sounding voice. Ignoring the sudden sting as I opened my eyes, there looking before me, my mother. I gasped, suddenly realising that was inviting more water inside me and I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. "It's okay, don't be frightened." She said whilst floating leisurely around my body. I watched her mesmerised almost forgetting that I was suffocating at the bottom of the ocean. She looked the same as the day she died: sweet and pretty.

"I know what you're thinking Gordy. Why am I here?" I blinked eagerly. "Well I'm always here, protecting you and your brothers from any harm, even in death I still have a duty. As one might say I'm your guardian angel Gordon." I smiled.

"Gordon. Your life is hanging by a string and it is about to get cut." I looked at her puzzled. "Son, you're dying." I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach, only just coming to terms with the fact that this is the end. "Hey, stop thinking like that." Mother spoke. I raised an eyebrow.

Mother chuckled and replied "I can read thoughts. Gordon as much as you must hate it you have got to fight through the pain, you cannot leave now. Think about your father and how you're the only one who can put a smile on that grumpy man's face. And Scott, I mean he could do without your pranks, but you make him so proud everyday. Especially when you got your olympic gold medal. John, who else is he going to talk to about space, even though you do find it incredibly boring. But you always listen to him with the biggest grin on your face. And Virgil. Well he's always going to need your sense of humor to keep him going and smiling even when he can't see the funny side of them." I smiled, I never knew that mother was actually watching us all this time. "And Alan, you're his big brother and he needs you. He needs his partner in crime. Please Gordon do not ever give up. Think of us Gordy, your family..."

Suddenly, my head pounded violently, I cried out, opening my mouth. Water rushes into my body. The suffocating ocean blue became a whirlpool of dizziness. I clasped my hands around my head squeezing tightly, my heart pounding, feeling sick to my stomach I shut my eyes. I can't do this, I can't take this anymore.

"Stop it Gordon, stop it!" My mother shouted "Why can't I just hold you one last time and take away this pain from you!" she cried.

Opening my eyes I look up, noticing a lighter shade of ocean blue above me. "That's it Gordon. That's the way out. Swim as fast as you can! Go!" She shouted. Mother disappeared, I looked around frantically wanting desperately to see her again. But I couldn't, it is now or never, I need to escape this dismal place.

Using all the strength that is left within me I kick. I move my arms. I do whatever it takes to reach the surface. The icy water numbs the pains, my chest feels like it is going to explode, I need oxygen. I reach up with my blooded left hand, I'm almost there. I can feel the air coming back to me, almost tasting the salty ocean blue. But, I stop, I can't move. I'm so close, come on, stop giving up! My back it's killing me, it hurts so bad, why are my legs not moving? Eyelids feeling incredibly heavy, heart beating slowing, I shiver, darkness surrounds me and I welcome it.

Warmth. It's a strange feeling for death, but I accept it. I always thought that death associated with being cold and lonely. However, the warmth feels like a cotton blanket. Now hearing muffled voices that feels strange. Hang on, I'm not dead, I'm just unconscious. I've been rescued! I need to wake up, thank the Sargent, then I can go home and be with my family again! I can tell them this incredible story, and mother! I can tell them that she saved me, she told me not to give up and I didn't! Come on Gordon, open those eyes, you need to tell everyone that you're alright!

"Gordon, can you hear me ?" the muffled voice now turned into a cry. It's a soft sounding voice, I guess it's the Sargent. Another voice now bellowed.

"Lay him on his side, we need to get all that water out of his stomach." As I was supposedly pulled to one side, feelings came back, pain in particular. It was agony, I screamed inside, but I could only hear myself produce a moan.

"He's waking up! Gordon, come on. Open those eyes for me. It's your Sargent you can't obey my orders now, you're going to make me look bad." She chuckled.

"Alice we're going to have to take his clothes off, he's shivering. He's going to get hypothermia." spoke that same bellowing voice.

"Jimmy, we can't." spoke the Sargent "You've seen his back, it's definitely broken and I don't want to do anything that may cause him severe nerve damage. The blanket should be enough for now, you just focus on getting this boat back to port."

"Yes Alice." he replied. "What are we going to do about that hydrofoil boat ?" Jimmy asked.

"Hell with that boat !" Sargent raged "That William Bennett nearly cost Gordon's life. I don't want anything to that man, business with him is over!" I felt the warmth of fingers brushing against my face. "He's only eighteen, Jimmy."

"I know." He replied.

I can feel my stomach suddenly clench, and a wave of urgency hits me, I open my eyes. Not being able focus on anything makes the nauseous feeling worse. "Hey Gordon, you nearly had me worried there." Spoke the Sargent. I responded by coughing violently as water bursts out from my insides. "That's it let it all out, Gordon." I can feel the warmth of tears falling down my face as I empty my insides, it hurts, but the return of oxygen feels good. The Sargent runs her fingers through my hair whilst looking at me silently. After I finish, agonising pain struck me once more. Crying out felt like the only thing I could possibly do, but I could not process the energy. A feeling of detachment overwhelms me, limbs feeling unknown, separated even. The knowledge of moving body parts now blurs my memory. What did I do to deserve this ?

* * *

The End.

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I have had so much fun writing it. I'll be writing more about Gordon's recovery very soon.


End file.
